Identities
by eevee248
Summary: A series of one-shots taking place during the Future Past DLC. Pretty much just toying with the idea of the children's spouses being able to talk to their alternate selves. I can take requests for pairings, but I may be unable to do them if I haven't unlocked that pairing myself.


So, first of all, this was _not_ supposed to be the first one-shot for this series that I uploaded. It was supposed to be in _some_ sort of order; like, start with the Future Past 1 pairings, then move on to FP 2, etc. But somehow it ended up like this, so I guess it'll be random? I miiiight be able to take requests for children pairings for this, as I doubt I'll do just one conversation per person, but it might depend on if I've done the pairing or not. I'll probably have more details on that as I do more of these? Anyways. Uuuum. Enjoy, I guess?

**Pairing(s): **Severa and Owain

**Words:** 1, 814

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:** Spoilers for the Future Past DLCs, aaaand that's about it.

* * *

Saying that Severa is fed up would be an understatement.

She doesn't even get why she's _here_. It's wet, and gross, and the air in this world is fogged by smoke and carries the stench of death. The blond shudders, rubbing her arms in a vain attempt to warm herself up. They haven't even been here for ten minutes and she's already drenched. Severa glances around at her comrades; Owain, Inigo, Brady, Lucina and Kjelle, the others from her time that had been brought to this mission, didn't seem to be nearly as displeased as she is. A bitter sigh falls past her lips. Should she even be surprised? They always were the types to worry more about others than themselves, even stupid Inigo. But that makes her no less cold, and it doesn't change the fact that she hardly sees them being here justified.

After all, no heroes from another world had ever come to save _them_ from Grima's wrath.

"Hey! Owain, isn't that you?!" Severa blinks, glancing up at the caller. Lissa is mounted upon a dark pegasus, peering at the other side of the canyon. Severa follows her gaze, squinting in a desperate attempt to recognize the four figures barely visible through the rain. "Oh! Inigo and Brady, you're there, too! Hey, and isn't that Yarne?"

Severa sighs, closing her eyes upon realizing that her attempt to identify them is in vain. She's standing behind Brady, for one, and he's tall as it is. With the addition of the distance and the weather, being able to see the parallels of her comrades is impossible. Why does she even care, anyways? It doesn't matter that Owain's apparently here. It doesn't matter that if they don't help, he'll be slaughtered here. After all, it's not _her_ Owain.

"Why aren't Inigo and Owain crossing the bridge?" Severa's eyes snap open despite her mental protests, and she glances over to her side worriedly. Owain meets her gaze, shakily smiling.

"I remember being here..." Owain admits. "But..." Severa follows his gaze as he looks across the canyon, frowning as she spots hoards of Risen coming in towards where this world's Inigo and Owain stand. "We weren't being pursued by Risen."

"Ya scared, Owain? You're awfully out o' character right now," Brady points out, glancing over his shoulder at the two of them. Severa looks back to Owain, who merely grins at their comrade.

"But of course not, Brady my friend! The only ones I fear for are those who dare challenge either Owain! For if he is anything like me, h -"

"_Inigo just cut down the bridge!_" Lissa cries, cutting off her son's boasting.

"We have to go help them!" Chrom reminds them all, turning from his place in the front. Robin nods in agreement, but his eyes are fixated on the boys across the canyon. Severa sighs - to an extent, she can understand how this mission is important to Chrom's soldiers. After all, Chrom himself told Lucina that he needed to do this due to being unable to help them in their own time. And now, watching Robin's concerned gaze trained on Inigo, it's not hard to see that Chrom isn't the only one who sees the children in this world as the same children who came back in time.

"Lissa, take Gaius over to Owain and Inigo and fight off the Risen there!" Robin ordered hastily. "Chrom, I want you to ride with Sumia and help those two until the rest of us catch up. Maribelle, Vaike, Severa, Owain, Brady and Lucina, I want you all to come with Olivia and I to fight off any Risen who try to get the other Brady and Yarne on their way out! Inigo..." Robin takes in a deep breath, staring at his son thoughtfully. Severa watches, unable to fight off the wave of envy upon seeing Robin's concern for her comrade. It's a look that she doesn't often receive from Cordelia, and one she finds Libra often regards her mother with more than he does her. "Inigo, I need you to ride with Kjelle and join the other riders in defending this world's Inigo and Owain, okay? And be careful."

Inigo beams at his father, turning to Kjelle and her wyvern as he chimes, "I will, Father! You take care of yourself, too."

Severa can't help but scowl as she watches the riders fly away. If she hadn't always been so dead-set against becoming a Pegasus Knight, maybe she could be joining them now. _She_ could be the one watching Owain's back.

... Not that she cares either way. It isn't _her_ Owain, after all.

"Severa, are you prepared?" Severa looks away from the receding forms of the fliers and towards Owain as he shoots her another shaky grin. "My sword hand thirsts for justice!" The blond rolls her eyes at her comrade as they make their way towards the broken bridge, keeping an anxious eye on both her Owain and the Owain of this world as they slice enemies down. By the time they've reached the edge of the canyon, this world's Brady and Yarne have made it a fair distance away from the enemies, but apparently Robin is taking no chances, as Maribelle, Vaike, Lucina and the Brady of their world seem to be escorting the two every bit of the way.

Severa sighs, looking across the canyon as Owain fights off any Risen who come near them. She blinks, peering through the rain as Kjelle and her wyvern cross the canyon, leaving Inigo to guard his parallel. "Hey, Severa, Robin wants me to take you over." The blond nods, but she can't help but shoot her Owain an anxious glance. Kjelle rolls her eyes, extending her arm to Severa as she reassures her with, "Don't worry about that moron. Lissa'll be over here to take him over any second."

Severa's cheeks redden immediately, and as she takes Kjelle's hand, she can't help but protest feebly with, "I-I'm not worried at all! I-"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on; I'm not sure how long Inigo will manage on his own." Severa is all too close to calling the tomboy a hypocrite as she's swung onto the wyvern, but the harsh winds carry her breath away as they cross the canyon. As they're carried across, Severa is nearly lifted off the wyvern's back several times, although these incidents cease when Kjelle bossily tells her to cling onto her waist.

"You smell sweaty," Severa informs her when she's climbing off the wyvern's back upon them reaching the other side.

"Well, so do you," Kjelle replies aloofly. "We're in the middle of a battle; what do you expect?" Severa sighs, glancing behind her as Lissa begins her own flight across the canyon. "... Well? Are you going to talk to him or not?"

Severa turns to look at Kjelle, furrowing her brow. "Who?"

"You know. The Owain of this world." Kjelle scowls, her brow furrowing. "I mean, you're worried about him, right?"

"I am _not_!" Severa protests, placing her hands on her hips. "It's not like it's..."

"Look, you have a bit of time to talk to him before Owain gets over here. You want to be able to do it without him here, right?"

Severa groans, making her way to a place where she's sure the Owain of this world is blocked from the Risen. Fortunately, Gaius is guarding his front already, so by standing at his left, Owain is completely protected by melee attacks. Once the others get here, defending them from magic and arrows won't be too difficult. Closing her eyes, Severa thinks for only a moment before barking, "What were you trying to do back there? Get yourself killed?"

Having her back to him and being unable to see his facial expression is both a blessing and a curse.

"S-Severa?!" This world's Owain exclaims. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be getting the Emblem, and... And..."

"Oh, shut _up_! I'm not _your_ Severa," she snaps in response. They're both silent for a moment as she realizes her slip-up. "I mean, I'm not _this world's_ Severa. I came from somewhere else. To help you guys survive this." Owain says nothing, and Severa sighs, tightening her grip on her tome. "... Your world is a bit worse off than mine was. It burns my tongue to say it, but it is."

"In your world, is there a version of me?" Severa can't help but roll her eyes.

"Well, _duh_. Why would I even talk to you if I had never met a version of you?"

Owain doesn't seem to register the latter part of her reply. "Did he come through this canyon? To bring the stones back to Lucina?"

Severa mentally groans before saying, "Well, yeah. Same with Inigo, Yarne, and Brady."

"Did he survive?"

Severa says nothing. Well, _yeah_, her Owain _did_ survive. But her Owain says that no Risen had been pursuing them. And according to Naga, if Chrom's troops weren't taken to this very moment, this Owain _doesn't_ survive. She makes the mistake of picturing a broken and bloody Owain sprawled on the floor of the canyon, and bile rises into her throat as she barks, "Well. Yes. And so will you." She knows that making that promise is foolish - thanks to her, he could let his guard down and get himself killed despite their help. So quickly, she adds, "As long as you don't give up. And you wouldn't _dare_ give up now, would you? Not while we're here to help you. Gawds, don't you want to impress me?"

"I won't fail your expectations, Severa of Another World! You're absolutely right - I can't afford to give up at a time like this! Not when Brady and Yarne expect me to make it through!" Owain exclaims suddenly, giving Severa a massive headache due to him not being too far from her ear.

"And even after we leave, don't you dare even _think_ of dying, okay?! Because..." Severa takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as she breathes, "Because if this world's Severa is anything like me, she couldn't bear that loss now."

"Huh...? Wait, Severa, what do you...?" Severa ignores him, taking a step forward as Lissa drops her Owain into where she stood just seconds before, and she can't help but smile as her Owain realizes where he's landed. She reaches back, gripping her Owain's hand as she flips open her tome, striking a Risen not too far away.

A part of her wonders if she's made a mistake; was she not supposed to mention her feelings for her Owain? What if in this Outrealm, Severa got together with someone else entirely? The thought resummons the bile to her throat.

But why should _she_ care? It's not _her_.

And most importantly, it isn't _her_ Owain.


End file.
